


The Potato People

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	The Potato People

Their women are careworn and always look down  
Rounded of shoulder and furrowed of frown  
Big doughy bodies and thick tuber thighs  
Couldn't care clothing in all the wrong size

The men mostly look on the point of collapse  
Too many meals from the chippy perhaps  
Unrefined spuds with the thick Yorkshire drawl  
Pickled in malt liquor, bad bits and all

If they were pies they'd be unfit to eat  
Mostly potato with some kind of meat  
Serious feeding time smacking of lips  
Muddy stewed tea and thick greasy chips


End file.
